residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Roy Klipit
Roy Klipit is a Merchant which appears in the fanon created game Resident Evil Outbreak Survivalist and will sell the player weapons, among other things. Roy only deals in B.Points, of which is obtained from killing enemies and completeing Scenario's. His selection of weapons and other items differ from Scenario to Scenario and some items are unuiqe to one scenario. Roy always appears in the starting room and can't be killed, Ever. A 5% discount can be found in each of the scenarios, to a maximum of 50%. Sub Challanges Ocasionly Roy will set you a challange, compleating the given task will result in bonus B.Points. Their is a total of 5 challanges in each Scenario, compleating all of the challanges might result in a special Prize. List of Challanges The RPD & Birkin's Lab 1. A Shotgun? Task: Bring a Shotgun to Roy. Reward: 10,000 B.Points 2. Da Zombie Hunter Task: Kill 150 Zombies Reward: 15,000 B.Points 3. Keep that thing in ya mouth Task: Kill a Licker without it noticeing you Reward: 5000 B.Points, Auto Bow Gun 4. Stay! Task: While a Cerberus is stunned, stab it to death Reward: 7,500 B.Points 5. The Bigger they are... Task: Defeat T-103 with the Handgun Reward: 25,000 B.Points 0. Well, well, well... Task: Complete all chalanges in this Scenario Reward: 30,000 B.Points 'The Mansion' 1. Crimson Master Task: Kill a total of 30 Crimson Heads Reward: 15,000 B.Points 2. Goin' Huntin'! Task: Eliminate 5 Hunters without dieing Reward: 7,500 B.Points 3.Incy Wincy Tiger Task: Kill the Black Tiger while using the G.Launcher with Acid Rounds Reward: 7,500 B.Points 4. What, no Round 3? Task: Defeat the Yawn both times Reward: 15,000 B.Points 5. Where's the Spiders when you need them? Task: Kill all 9 Chimera's Reward: 19,000 0. Ready for Birkin!! Task: Complete all of the other challanges Reward: 50,000 'Racoon City' 1. HAIR!!! Task: Eliminate the Regis Licker Reward: 5,000 2. Suck on 'dat! Task: Terminate the Brain Deimos Reward: 3,000 3. Gime' some noise! Task: Give Roy the Buzzer Reward:10,000 4. Sorry, was that a defense? Task: Blow Open the RPD Barricade Reward: 3,000 5. AVENGE THIS!!!!! Task: Defeat the Nemesis at the Clock Tower Reward: 35,000, Nemesis Bust 0. Nemesis, Neptune, what's next... Zeus Task: Beat all other challangers Reward: 75,000 Scenario items All The Gauss Cannon - Cost: 300,000 B.Points - Unlock: Complete all Challenges in the Game, Finish all Scenarios on Biohazard Mode Rocket Launcher - Cost: 150,000 B.Points - Unlock: Complete the Mansion Scenario, its challenges, Complete the Game Gatling Gun - Cost: 150,000 B.Points - Unlock: Complete RE2 Scenario, its Challenges, Complete the Game Chicargo Typewriter - Cost: 150,000 B.Points - Unlock: Complete RE4 Scenario, its Challenges, Complete the Game The Racoon Police Department & The Labs Weapons Tactical Shotgun - Cost: 32,000 B.Points Precision Handgun - Cost: 15 B.Points Scoped .44 Magnum - Cost: 45,000 B.Points Burst Handgun - Cost: 25,000 B.Points. Mic. Items G-Virus Sample - Cost: 30,000 B.Points Ink Ribbon x3 - Cost: 3000 Mansion Weapons Blacktail - Cost: 32,000 BP Sharpshooter - Cost: 50,000 BP Shore Blaster - Cost: 65,000 BP The Perforator - Cost: 45,000 BP Misc. V-Jolt - Cost: 30,000 Ink Ribbon x3 - Cost: 3000 Quotes "Mother Russia thanks you". "I just hope i have enough stock to defend myself". "Go on shoot me again, asshole, it won't change a thing". "My god, your a PHYCHO"! "Some blonde guy sold me this in Spain, apparently he brought it from another guy in Spain who robbed it from Al Capone in the Mid 1930's.